


P.S Are You Looking 4 (some) 69?

by kimizomi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, F/F, kara is a jock, lena is a beautiful goody two shoes, reigncorp are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimizomi/pseuds/kimizomi
Summary: Lena is the hardworking, studious girl staying in dorm 469. Kara is the new freshmen who moves into dorm 468 beside her. The peace that Lena once had becomes interrupted by Kara’s endless jock parties every night and she decides to take action—by complaining to her in the form of post-it notes stuck on her door.





	P.S Are You Looking 4 (some) 69?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 3 years anniversary to the loml aka the bald lena to my bald kara. Dis 4 u.

Serenity was what freshmen student Lena Luthor identified herself with. She enjoyed the peace and quiet, and she was thankful that after classes and lecturers, she would be received with the calm ambience back in her dormitory. She was also paired with Sam Arias as her roommate. Although Sam was more on the active side of college—participating in a lot of activities and clubs, she was considerate and made sure that if she were to have any hangouts with her friends, she would avoid hanging out at their dorm otherwise she would be at the wits end of one enraged Lena Luthor. 

But all that peace and quiet was soon disrupted when a new freshmen moved into the dorm room beside Lena’s. Lena was on her desk, highlighting some keywords on her textbook when loud thuds came from the next room, along with a cacophony of muttering from different people at the same time.

 _“You’re finally in college.”_ Sniffles could be heard from a female voice, and Lena guessed that it was one of the new student’s family member who came to see her off.

“Oh come on now don’t get cold feet on me, sis. It’s just college. Besides, with me gone from the house now you’ll get more alone time with Maggie.” Another voice surfaced. This time, she was pretty sure the voice belonged to the new freshmen.

“Kara don’t be crude, mom and dad are here!” A woman exclaimed in a chiding tone.

A manly, husky laughter erupted this time. Lena let out a groan as she plugged in her earphones, letting the music from her phone cover up the noise coming from the room beside her. The noise was understandable, since it was the typical freshmen routine of moving in to new dorm while their family members weeped at the temporary loss of their child for four years while they were in college. Soon they would go home, and all the noise would escalate.

But no. Lena was wrong.

The following night, there was already a party at the dorm next door.

Lena pressed at her temples in annoyance, and lifted herself up from the couch to walk to the wall separating her dorm room with the person next door. She put her ear close to it, and creased her eyebrow in frustration when the noise only seemed to become more audible.

“Do you know who is staying there? It’s only the second day and they’re making so much noise!” Lena spluttered.

“I wish I knew, Lena.” Sam chuckled.

Lena turned to look at her brunette roommate, who was looking visibly relaxed as she held a book in her hand while sitting in a beanbag. She folded her arms and huffed slightly, “are you okay with this?”

“I mean, if it gets too much all you can do is knock on their door and tell them to shut up.” Sam said, the grin still evident on her face.

“Why me?” Lena huffed.

“I mean, you spend most of your time in this dorm.”

Lena narrowed her glance at her and sighed, letting herself fall back limply into the beanbag beside Sam, rendering herself defeat.

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

Lena stood outside the door of room 468, as the noises continued to fill the entire dorm hallway. How was no one else around here annoyed by the noise yet? _Knock knock knock._

The door finally opened, and the raucous laughter and blaring of music was projected out into the open for everyone to hear. Lena folded her arms and tilted up her jaw to give off a menacing look, as well as to appear taller so she wouldn’t have to make direct eye contact with the person in that dorm. It was also Lena’s way of showing dominance. From her line of sight, she could see a female figure wearing a maroon baseball jacket, the ones that the jocks on campus usually wore.

“Hey freshie, this party is over. Shut the hell up and move on with your life.” Lena said in a loud, stern tone.

At the very moment, the jock girl began to bow down in front of Lena. “I’m very sorry for disturbing you, I will get everyone out of my dorm now. My utmost apologies.” The voice sounded very much like the one the girl had when she first moved in, and Lena gave out a smug smile, as she returned to her own dorm room, settling in to the silence she once had before the girl next door moved in.

Until Lena woke up.

She woke up on the beanbag she had unknowingly fallen asleep in, and realised that asserting her confidence to shut the person up was only just a dream. This was another thing about Lena. Although to others she looked very fierce and demanding, she had a little case of social anxiety. It contributed to the reason she was such a shut-in during college, and the fact that she has never made much friends before.

Lena squinted to look for Sam in the semi-darkness and saw that she was already in bed and asleep. Lena wondered how long she had fallen asleep for. She reached over to her phone on the desk and checked the time. _3.42AM._ She rubbed at her eyes as she placed her phone back on the table, and was about to settle into bed when a huge glass shattering sound came from the room next to her. It startled Lena midway in her footsteps, and Lena wanted to go over to the wall and just punch it hard to retaliate. But instead, Lena found herself turning on the desk lamp on her table, pulling out a pink post-it note and scribbling something onto it.

 

>   _Do you mind being considerate and stop being so noisy? There are people sleeping here. -Lena from 469._

 

With a deep breath, Lena opened her door slowly and ambled over to the room next door. Unlike her dream, she wasn’t going to knock on the door and intimidate them with her presence. Instead, she pasted the post-it note on the door and quickly knocked on it gently, before skittering back to her room and lying on her bed. She dug herself into her comforter for a few seconds, until she could hear the distant sound of a door being opened on the other side, and the whole area was momentarily silent for a while. Lena let out a relieved sigh, and got ready to welcome a restful slumber. But just as she could feel herself falling into a deep sleep, peals of laughter interrupted her rudely. She groaned as she tossed to lay on her side, trying to block out the noise as much as possible. 

* * *

“Hey, Lena!”

“Urghhh, w-what…” Lena muttered wearily, as she gently pried her eyes open. She squinted a little from the sunlight peeking in through the blinds, and slowly sat up on bed, rubbing at her eyes slowly.

“You’ve got mail.” Sam said, holding up a yellow post-it note in front of Lena’s face. 

“W-what…?” Lena muttered, taking the paper from Sam’s hands. 

“I’m going to have breakfast with my friends at the cafe, you want to come with?” Sam offered. 

“It’s fine, go ahead.” Lena said, smiling lightly. 

Once Sam had left the dorm, Lena began to read off the post-it note she had gotten. To her surprise, it was in a very girly, cursive handwriting, with a childish circle drawn on top of all the letter ‘i’s. 

 

>   _are you looking 4 some 69? must have been since you said i was interrupting your sleeping time in dorm 469 ;) sorry bout that! xx —kara danvers, dorm 468 wanna m8? ;)_

 

It was the most offensive note written in the disguise of a cute, girlish handwriting that Lena had gotten and all Lena could mutter out was, “freaking college jocks.” 

* * *

As Lena passed by the hallway of the dorm to get to her class, she remembered to paste a post-it note back on the door of dorm 468.

 

> _You better be sorry. If I hear another noise coming from your dorm tonight, I’m going to bring this up to the School Board._
> 
> _P.S Please watch your language, you aren’t a teenager anymore._ _—_ _Lena from 469_

* * *

That night when Lena returned to her dorm room, she found a reply on the ground in front of the door. It must have been pasted up earlier, but dropped due to the loss of effectiveness in its stickiness. She bent down to pick it up, and entered her own dorm room to the darkness. Sam must still be out on campus somewhere. Lena turned on the lights, and settled onto her desk as she went to read the content.

 

> _ gurrrrl, what is this? school board? this ain’t elementary school, hunny.  _
> 
> _ p.s pls watch ur language, you’re not an elder yet. xx —kara danvers, so do u still wanna m8 with me from dorm 468? ;) _

 

“EARTH TO LUTHOR!” 

Alarmed by the sudden intrusion near her, Lena immediately dropped the sticky note onto the ground, and she frowned as she turned back to a rather cheerful-looking Sam.

“You scared me, Arias. When did you come in?”

“Let’s see…” Sam bent down to pick up the note and glazed over it, cupping her hands to her mouth to stifle her laughter. “When you were busy reading your flirtatious sticky note.”

“Hey, give me that!” Lena snatched the sticky note from Sam’s hands, crumpling it a little. “And it’s not flirtatious, it’s annoying!” 

“Come on, Lena.” Sam put both of her hands on the raven-haired’s shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. “Everyone in college is going to be like that. The only way to counter it is to have just as much fun as them.” She raised her brows, curling her lips to form a sly grin. “Besides, Kara Danvers is girl, and you like girls, so why not try flirting back with her?” 

Lena huffed, and pushed Sam’s hands away from her shoulders. “I do not associate myself with childish behaviour.” 

At the same time, the sound of something dropping pierced the silence of the area. It was apparent that the sound was coming from next door, and Lena gritted her teeth as she went over to the wall, curling her fingers inwards and knocking on the wall repeatedly. For a moment, everything went silent again and Lena exhaled in relief. 

“You know the noise is going to come back again.” Sam said, a knowing look in her eyes. 

“They never listen…” Lena chewed on her lip in bitter annoyance. 

“Alright, Luthor. Let’s say we get some dinner at the campus cafe after I shower alright?” Sam said, disappearing into the bathroom after. 

Great. Now how was Lena going to respond to that sticky note? Just then, there was a loud knock on her door, and she went over to get it. As she stuck her head outside, the hallways were clear and there was no one there. Instead, there came an aroma of pepperoni and cheese wafting from the ground and she looked down to see two slices of pepperoni pizza on a paper plate, along with a sticky note stuck onto it. 

 

> _sorry miss goody, we got excited over a goal on our supporting team in a football match and knocked down everything in our way. as apologies, have some pizza. —kara danvers. they say the third time is a charm, so for the third time, would you like to m8 with me, the chick from dorm 468?_

 

“Hey, Lena. I’m done, we can go out no—”

“We can stay in and have dinner tonight.” Lena interrupted, holding up the paper plate with the pizzas. 

For the rest of the night, the dorm area was relatively quiet and Lena was thankful for that. Maybe the jock girl from dorm 468 knew when to be mature after all. To add it on, that was some good pizza.  

 

> _Thank you for the pizza, my roommate and I enjoyed it. I appreciate the effort to keep things quiet too._
> 
> _P.S However, I still do not appreciate your crude language, Miss Danvers. —Lena from 469._

* * *

When Lena returned the next night, she found out that the sticky note had somehow slipped in from the tiny crack below her door, and she picked it up to read it.

  

> _miss goody two shoes is actually thanking me for once? a miracle._
> 
> _p.s your roommate can join us in m8ing, room 468 welcomes you two with open arms —kara danvers, your roommate can join us in m8ting, room 468 welcomes you two with open arms ;)_

 

Lena took a while to respond, because she was busy finishing up her lecture notes with all the peace around her. Until she finished her work did she realise that she had such an easy time with it because it had been strangely quiet the whole night… There wasn’t any single sound coming from the dorm next door, not even the distant sounds of music playing from there. While she was contented with it, she found it a little unsettling as well. As such, she took advantage of this to figure out something to reply to in her sticky note. 

   

> _No party tonight?_
> 
> _P.S My roommate is in the least interested to ‘mate’ with you. —Lena from 469._
> 
>  

She pasted the note on the door, and knocked a few times before quickly escaping into her room. Once she got into her room, she could hear the sound of the door creaking open, and she could feel her heart racing from that. If she was any slower she would have suffered a run-in with that Kara girl next door, and that was certainly something she didn’t want to encounter, seeing how she was so easily panicky upon meeting new people. Soon enough, there came a knock on her door, followed by a sticky note that slipped in from under the door again. 

 

> _my grades are slipping. no party for now._
> 
> _p.s tell your roommate to stop hibernating and come out and m8! or you can m8 with just me. that’s fine too. —kara danvers, stressed but still up for m8ing._

 

From here began a series of sticky note exchanging. 

 

> _This is what happens when you party every night. You’re still a freshmen, there’s always time to improve. What major are you in? —Lena from 469._
> 
>  
> 
> _y u talkin to me like you’re a senior or something? you’re a freshmen like me too, miss goody. i major in physics._
> 
> _p.s m8 m8 m8 m8 m8?!!!!!!! —kara danvers_

   

> _Physics? I didn’t expect that. I thought you majored in something more… Active. I major in Psychology, but I was the top scorer in my Physics examination in High School. I could help you if you want._
> 
> _P.S No mating, or I’ll start hating. —Lena from 469._

 

> _hey can’t i be a jock and be good at science at the same time?!!! >:( in other words since u r miss goody two shoes i trust you. come over to room 468 and we can m8 then ;)_
> 
> _p.s i mean study physics. yes. e = mc2_
> 
>  
> 
> _Are you even taking your major seriously? I’m not going to help you if you’re acting this way. —Lena from 469._  

 

> _chill out, missy. if i didn’t take my major seriously i would have dropped out days ago. please help me, i have pizza in my dorm room._
> 
> _p.s pepperoni looks like nipples —kara danvers, e=m8? kidding._
> 
>  

This time, Lena had to ponder upon the last sticky note that she received from the jock girl next door. It seemed like she was in dire need of help, but Lena wasn’t ready to meet her yet. She could already feel her hands trembling as she held on to the sticky note, and sweat was starting to form at her hairline. But someone needed help, and Lena was just beside her.

* * *

And this is why ten minutes later, there stood a petrified Lena Luthor, standing right outside dorm room 468. She had a blank sticky note in her hand, wanting to write down her reply as a last minute escape should she bail and run back to her room. She took a few moments to compose herself with some breathing exercises, and slowly put up her hand to knock on the door. 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Once Lena could hear the shuffling of footsteps coming from inside that room, her brain screamed at her to run back to safety, but her legs didn’t seem to cooperate. Hence, there she was, rooted to the ground, her heart beating out of her chest. 

“Hello! WOA—”

“Woah.” 

The both of them exclaimed the same time.

There in front of Lena was a girl with blonde ombre hair, a pair of baby blue eyes shielded by a pair of black-framed glasses, and a bright, winning smile. She also had on a red baseball jacket, much like the one she remembered seeing in her dream. Honestly, the self-proclaimed jock girl looked too much of a cinnamon roll to actually be a jock. But she still looked cute and badass, both at the same time and this time, Lena realised that her heart was racing not because of her anxiety, but because of the new flutters that had begun to form in her small, gay heart. 

Entranced, Lena began to write something down in her sticky note with slightly trembling hands. 

  

> _I take it back. Let’s m8 in room 468. —Lena from 469_

 

She passed it to Kara who was standing in front of her, and after she read the sticky note, she pulled out her own sticky note from the pocket of her baseball jacket and wrote down something in it. Once she was done, she handed it to Lena.  

 

> actually, i’d rather we 69 in room 469. ;) —kara danvers, colour me bald and shookt

 

That night, the most noise came from dorm 469, and then in dorm 468. No physics was done that night, though it could be said a little physics came in the laws of attraction. Other than that, the subject was mostly diverted to biology instead, mixed with a little chemistry from a jock and goody-two-shoes. 


End file.
